Elsfeld
Elsfeld Lawful Good Large City (West) Corruption +2; Crime +4; Economy +5; Law -4; Lore +1; Society +5 Qualities Defiant, Holy Site, No Questions Asked, Resource Surplus (Cold Iron), Strategic Location Danger 10 Government Secret Syndicate Population 23,900 (14,000 Humans; 4,200 Halflings; 3,900 Elves; 1,800 Other) Notable NPCs Lauressa, Oracle of Polyphenna NG Female Elf Oracle "Life" 20 Arthus Oum, Rebellion Leader LG Male Human Magus 15/ Aristocrat 2 Mining Baron Trent Underwill LN Male Halfing Warrior 5/ Aristocrat 2 Blade Suker, Assassain of Tempor CE Female Tiefling Sorcerer 6/ Ninja 6 Kirken, Mercenary N Male Minotaur Barbarian 2 Marketplace Base Value 8800 gp; Purchase Limit 50000 gp; Spellcasting 9th Minor Items 4d4; Medium Items 3d4; Major Items 2d4 The city of Elsfell was always well known throughout Darwish Empire for its heavy production of Cold Iron, mined deep underneath the city. Located along the coast line of the Sea of Ice, it sits upon many hills and natural raises in the grand, making it in the early days a bastion of civilization, safe against the hostile barbarians of ages past. It's founders, Elven nomads, never knew of the Cold Iron veins below them, but it was the Human and Halflings, whom after treaty took over the city-state that it was discovered on accident. Elsfell has five different districts of the city. Each one based around a central hill with a tall stone tower. Fortified perimeters made by combining the hills and thick stone, along with complex system of interior and supporting walls defend the city from attack. Currently the rebellion forces have control over the city after a long fight to take the city. The rebellion's leadership is unknown, save for one individual, former Senator Arthus Oum, who led the capture of the city. -The Elven "Old" district has the oldest buildings in the city. Here, the original settlers first laid the foundation for what would become Elsfell. Only a few buildings from those remain however, the great Elven library, once a fountain of knowledge of old times, was burned to cider when lightening struck it. Primarily, it is an art district with painters, potters, and all forms of jewelers. It located just before the Sea quarter, bleeding into the Delialah district. -The Delialah district is where most of the temples to a wide variety of gods can be found. Here you shall find the ancient temple of Polyphenna goddess of love home to the famous oracle Lauressa, whom runs the temple in the goddesses name. The temple itself is a rather small, with its biggest feature a tall clock tower. -Calvary and Iron district are the largest districts. Calvary is where most of the citizenry and Gov't buildings reside, itself having multiple neighborhoods of different names and sizes. It forms the exterior layers of the city along with Iron. The Iron district however is within both inside and outside the walls, built into the rolling hills that make up the area. Calvary is home to the small but sturdy Jorm Hall, a castle built long ago during the time of the elves control of the city. It was previously home to the lord mayor Yillna, but she has long left for the capitol when agents of the rebel Gov't took control. -The last is the Sea Quarter, straddling the coastline of the Sea of Ice. Here, Cold Iron is moved up and down the coast to other towns and which refine it for other uses or sent out to the few colonies across the sea. Since the rebellion, there has been limited trade out of the city, the ore being used to support the rebellions war effort abroad. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:West Category:Darwish Category:Large City Category:Made by Civil Engineer Moon